


Greeting and Not-So First Meetings

by orphan_account



Series: She-ra/Middle School AU [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Directer Netossa, Band camp, Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Gen, itsy bitsy sixth graders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I have decided that in this universe they are all band kids so this is the summer before sixth grade when 'The Best Friend Squad' (minus Adora and Frosta) meet!
Series: She-ra/Middle School AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035039





	Greeting and Not-So First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Fright Zone Elementary: Scorpia and Catra  
> Mystacor Elementary: Bow and Glimmer  
> Plumeria Elementary: Perfuma  
> Salineas Elementary: Mermista and Sea Hawk  
> Dryl Elementary: Entrapta

Sea Hawk's dad drove Sea Hawk, Glimmer, and Bow to Bright Moon Middle School. "So my mom wants me to talk to her friend's kid some girl named Mermista," Glimmer told Sea Hawk.

"Oh, we're friends I'll introduce you!" he replied

"That's great!" Bow said

When they got there a ton of kids were swarming around the room, none had been moved to a room for their specific instrument. Sea Hawk bought them up to a girl with dark skin, teal hair in a braid, and black nail polish, facing away from them. "MERMISTA!" Sea Hawk sang causing her to turn around.

"Ugh, it's you," she muttered

"Wait I thought you two were friends?" Glimmer questioned

"Whatever he told you is a lie,"

"Oh, well um I'm Glimmer, Angella's daughter. Our parents work together?" she said holding out a hand

"Used to, my dad retired last year,"

"Oh yeah, so what instrument do you play?"

"Trombone,"

"Cool, I'm on flute, Bow's trumpet, and Sea Hawk is a precisionist."  
***  
Catra and Scorpia stayed to the side, trying to avoid everyone. Scorpia was on French Horn and Catra was on the saxophone.

"Hi!" Scorpia said to a passing girl with long purple ponytails

"Oh, hi, I'm Entrapta!"

"Scorpia, what instrument do you play?"

"Oboe, her name is Emily,"

"Cool,"  
***  
After a month of learning the basics, they were put into small groups with one of each instrument. Bow was in a group with Glimmer, Sea Hawk, Scorpia, Catra, Entrapta, Mermista, and Perfuma (Flute) and they didn't have a barton/tuba (wink wink Adora)

"Alright, we need a name." Sea Hawk said

"How about the BFS?" Bow suggested

"What does that stand for?" Scorpia asked

"The Best Friend Squad!"

"How about no," Catra said

"Oh come on it'd be cool we could hang out, and practice together, it'll be so fun!" Bow exclaimed

They all ended up agreeing.

In seventh grade, they added the third-grader Glimmer was watching, Frosta.

In the eighth grade came, Adora, a bartonist, and the perfect addition to their group. 

The BFS practiced together every Wednesday and Sunday, got ice cream after even the tiniest band events, and generally hung out all the time.

That was the beginning of the Best Friend Squad, for better or for worse.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just short and sweet, how they met, the next one will address Angella's death.


End file.
